1. Field
The invention is concerned with water bed mattresses and provides both a method and a device for eliminating entrained air and in-situ-generated gas from the water in such mattresses.
2. State of the Art
A water bed mattress is customarily provided with a filling spout through which water is introduced into the mattress and air entrained in the water as bubbles is removed from the mattress immediately after filling. The spout is plugged and capped after the filling and air removal operations, but, after the water has remained in the mattress for some time, gas is generated by algae or other organic matter in the water and must be eliminated in the same way the air bubbles were removed after the filling operation.
Filling of the water bed mattress with water is conveniently accomplished by use of a commercially available filler tube of a rigid plastic material, which tube has a lower end portion tapered for frictionally fitting into the filling spout of the mattress in a fluid-tight manner and has an upper end portion formed as a connector for a water hose.
After the filling operation is completed, the filler tube is removed, and the mattress is manipulated to work air bubbles toward the spout for elimination therethrough. The plug and cap are replaced following elimination of the air.